A winder of a thermoform packaging machine for winding waste trims, such as edge trims and middle trims, is disclosed by DE 1922848. The winder is provided with a shaft which is driven by a cutting unit and on which one or a plurality of tubular winding formers rest with their inner diameter. During winding, slip occurs between the winding formers and the driven shaft. This slip may be different for the respective winding formers, e.g., in view of differently wound-up waste trims. This known winder is disadvantageous insofar as the slip is undefined and varies substantially during winding and insofar as the winding formers must be disposed of together with the wound-up waste trims.
In addition, thermoform packaging machines are known, which, in an area in which a web feed releases a web to be conveyed, are provided with a respective edge trim winder on either side. Each edge trim winder is driven by a separate motor and activated for a certain period of time for the purpose of winding. Likewise, tray sealers are known, which wind up a residual film grid of the lidding web by means of a winder.